NLG343 as "Sierra" (Global Drama)
18:34 NemoLeeGreen 43a209bb@gateway/web/freenode/ip.67.162.9.187 has joined #rocketlaunch 18:34 <@Bigez> Hi, NemoLeeGreen. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 18:35 NLG343, Sierra and Tyler 18:35 Wait... 18:35 I can't here anything? 18:35 <@Bigez> What 18:36 <@Bigez> No, not like, audio recording. 18:36 It don't hear anything. 18:36 <@Bigez> Your text will be saved. 18:36 <@Bigez> I know 18:36 <@Bigez> I'm explaining why. 18:36 <@Bigez> Since you're auditioning for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Sierra, and then you can audition for Tyler right after. 18:38 <@Bigez> First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 18:38 I only have a audition tape. 18:38 <@Bigez> Please link it. 18:39 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:NLG343/Sierra%27s_Audition_Tape 18:40 <@Bigez> Okay. First, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 18:40 <@Bigez> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 18:41 Yes, she is probably around my age, and is a girl. Her name is Dessire Hernandez Burgos. 18:41 <@Bigez> What's your issue with her? 18:42 She eats what I hate. 18:42 <@Bigez> Alright. 18:42 <@Bigez> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 18:43 Sierra is going to love Cody, which he will like her. Because Sierra won't annoy him. 18:43 <@Bigez> C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 18:43 She won't annoy Cody, but will annoy Heather. 18:44 <@Bigez> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Cody. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 18:44 Bigez has changed nick to Cody| 18:44 <@Cody|> Oh... Hey Sierra... heh heh. :s 18:44 Hello Cody! 18:45 <@Cody|> Can I have my underpants back, please? :| 18:45 Oh, here you go. *blushes* 18:45 <@Cody|> Thank you. :s 18:46 <@Cody|> Can I have my toothbrush back as well? 18:46 Here you go. It slipped in my backpack... :P 18:46 <@Cody|> :| 18:46 <@Cody|> Yeah... 18:46 <@Cody|> I'm just gonna go... 18:46 <@Cody|> scrub it down... heh... :s 18:47 <@Cody|> We'll end the scene here. 18:47 Cody| has changed nick to Bigez Category:Global Drama auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions Category:Auditions